Especial Navidad y Fin de año 2016
by amlc2102
Summary: Sean bienvenidos al festejo de Navidad y fin de año con AMLC21 pidan su regalo, deseo y hagan un proposito para el proximo año (especial sera subido entre 24 y 25 de diciembre, tienen hasta entonces para inscribirse)
1. Chapter 1

**Navidad!**

 **Bien chicos, ya casi es navidad y como siempre les tengo preparado un especial para la fecha, para participar en el, solo tienen que escribir esto...**

 **-Regalo que quieren tener:**

 **Pidan su regalo a Santa XD (o en este caso a mi) que regalo les gustaría tener (un objeto o algo asi)**

 **-Deseo**

 **Un deseo que les gustaría que se les cumpliera en año nuevo (como los típicos deseos de "Salud, dinero, amor, etc")**

 **-Propósito:**

 **Un propósito que quisieran cumplir, por ejemplo el tipico propósito de "este año hare ejercicio todos los dias XD" ya se que nadie los cumple pero de ese tipo son los propositos**

 **Pidan esas tres cosas en los reviews y sean bienvenidos al especial de navidad y fin de año 2016!**

 **Los espero!**


	2. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

**Especial Navidad y año nuevo**

Viernes 23 de Diciembre...

Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, un año mas juntos, esta vez esperando su siguiente navidad...

Scott: bueno chicos, no se como decirles esto, pero... emm... este año no habrá navidad

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: tuve que pagar muchos desastres de Foxy y Mangle este año y no me quedó dinero, muy apenas y podremos comprar algo para cenar, confórmense con que Chica prepare dos docenas de tamales y digan que nos fue bien

Todos: -tristes- aaaaaaaaaaah

Scott se fue a su oficina, también se veía triste (lo siento chicos)

Bonnie: yo que tenía planeado cantarles una canción a todos

Spring: aah ni modo, al menos lo pasaremos juntos

Chica: anímense chicos, lo importante en la navidad es estar juntos

Puppet: recuerden que somos una familia

Bboy: siiii yo pondré algo de decoración con globos para que se vea bonito

Toy Chica: con lo poco que hay creo que puedo hacer al menos unas galletas

Bonbon: pero y si no tendremos dinero para la navidad, tampoco para el año nuevo!

Foxy: rayos, adiós a las uvas de los deseos

Mangle: -triste- aaah oye Foxy, tampoco tengo dinero y no tengo un regalo para ti

Foxy: no te preocupes Mangle, eso no importa, ademas tampoco tengo nada que darte

Mangle: aaah porque tenemos que ser tan pobres

Toy Chica: pues principalmente fue su culpa por provocar tanto desastre

Foxy y Mangle: -tristes- cierto...

Toy Chica: aaah pero eso ya no importa, solo pasemos una noche divertida, no necesitamos regalos, ni arbol, ni exceso de comida para pasar una linda navidad en familia

Freddy: Golden y yo queremos ayudar, pero si utilizamos el dinero para la comida no habrá regalos

Golden: lo sentimos, pero ya saben que a pesar de que tenemos herencia, los bancos no nos sueltan mucho dinero.

Chica: no se preocupen, con cuanto ayudaras Freddy?

Freddy: lo suficiente para que hagas mas tamales y que Toy Chica haga un pastel

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Y en la noche...

Foxy: hey pirata! hace frió, entremos

Mangle: -mirando al cielo- desearía que tuviéramos una navidad hermosa este año

Foxy: jeje pues recuerdas que la pasada también iba a ser un desastre, y resulto muy buena

Mangle: jeje si tienes razón -lo abraza- ojala que la pasemos bien -entran al orfanato y se van a dormir-

Sábado 24 de Diciembre...

Chica: buenos días chicos, levántense, hoy es noche buena

Bonnie: y mañana navidad!

Bonbon: al menos no nos van a quitar el gusto de tocar nuestra música esta noche

/?/?: ALTO! NADIE PREPARA NADA

Todos: eeeh!

AMLC21: QUE NADIE PREPARE NADA, ESTA NOCHE SE VAN A MI MANSIÓN!

Mangle: jefa! no nos abandonaras!

AMLC21: JEJE CLARO QUE NO, ESTA NOCHE LA PASAREMOS EN LA MANSIÓN

Scott: -se levanta- que pasa?

AMLC21: QUE NOS VAMOS A CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD A MI MANSIÓN

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Scott: vaya! hasta que te apiadas de nosotros

AMLC21: NO SE PONGA DRAMÁTICO SCOTT! VAMOS CHICOS, EMPAQUEN SUS COSAS QUE NOS VAMOS

Chica: empacar?

AMLC21: NO SOLO PASARAN LA NAVIDAD, SE QUEDARAN AHÍ HASTA EL AÑO NUEVO PARA QUE TAMBIÉN LO CELEBREMOS JUNTOS

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

AMLC21: BIEN EL CAMIÓN ESTA AFUERA, DENSE PRISA PARA IRNOS... -RECIBE UNA LLAMADA- EMM HOLA?

Carlos: -por teléfono- hola prrrrrrrrrrrima! emm Charly... quiere hablar contigo

AMLC21: OK PASAMELO

Charly: -por teléfono- hola! emm bueno, tal vez no es un buen momento, porque no hablamos en tu mansión de esto

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO VOY PARA ALLA, -CUELGA- CHICOS! ALLÁ LOS ESPERO, DEBO IR DE INMEDIATO A ARREGLAR UNAS COSAS, NOS VEMOS EN LA MANSIÓN -SE VA EN UN JET PRIVADO-

Freddy: rápido, empaquen, aaaaah que bien pasaremos una navidad como debe ser

Bonnie: en una casa rica

Chica: con una cena decente!

Rato después...

Golden: todos listos -sube al camión con sus maletas-

Toy Chica: aaah que emoción...

Toy Freddy: siii una navidad de gente rica!

Scott: tranquilícense chicos y compórtense cuando estemos ahí

Todos: siiiiiiiii!

Mientras en la mansión...

AMLC21: CHARLY! ESO NO ESTUVO BIEN!... AUNQUE... JEJE PENSÁNDOLO BIEN, CREO QUE FUE LO MEJOR QUE HAS HECHO, FELICIDADES

Charly: todos por mis pequeñas y los pobres chicos del orfanato

/?/?: podrían soltarme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, ya voy tarde

Charly: te ayudaré, pero no olvides lo que te he pedido

/?/?: tus niñas y todas las personas que celebren aquí su navidad tendrán lo suyo

Charly: bien santa! vamonos, te ayudo a que repartas todo lo mas rápido posible

AMLC21: LO SIENTO POR ESTO SANTA, PERO BUENO... OYE YA SABES LO QUE QUIERO NO?

Santa: ya lo se, aunque yo les traigo regalos a los niños

AMLC21: AQUÍ LES TRAERÁS A TODOS, ADIÓS SANTA... CHARLY NO TE LE DESPEGUES, QUE NO QUIERA ENGAÑARNOS!

Charly: vamonos -se lleva a Santa a repartir los regalos-

Carlos: no puedo creer que secuestrara a Santa!

AMLC21: NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJARA CHANEQUES POR TODA LA CASA

Carlos: yo los atrapo

Mas tarde por fin llegaron los chicos del orfanato

Scarlett: ya llegamos!

Foxy: siiiiii!

Mangle: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiii!

AMLC21: BIENVENIDOS SEAN CHICOS, BUENO COMO SE QUE TIENEN TANTO ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO COMO YO LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO PARA PONER EL ARBOL DE NAVIDAD

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: bueno, si me disculpan yo quisiera ir preparando la cena

AMLC21: CLARO CHICA, EN LA COCINA HAY DE TODO PARA QUE PREPARES TODO UN BANQUETE, HAY PIERNA, PAVO, JAMON, LO QUE SE TE OCURRA

Chica: amo tu cocina! -sale corriendo a la cocina-

Toy Chica: yo ire a preparar infinidad de ricos postres -tambien sale corriendo a la cocina-

Bonnie: quiero prepararme para la música

AMLC21: PREPARA TODO EN EL ESCENARIO DE LA SALA PRINCIPAL, TU Y BONBON PUEDEN UTILIZAR TODOS LOS INSTRUMENTOS QUE QUIERAN

Bboy: puedo poner globos por toda tu casa? y luces?

AMLC21: CLARO, NADA MEJOR QUE TUS GUSTOS DECORATIVOS Y TOQUE ARTISTICO PARA ADORNAR ESTA CASA, ADELANTE

Puppet: yo ayudare a Bboy a iluminar afuera de la mansion

Golden: Freddy y yo queremos ir a comprar fuegos artificiales y una piñata

Carlos: jeje me dejan acompañarlos de nuevo a comprar la piñata

Freddy: -con cara de celos- no gracias Carlos, pero tienes que quedarte a ayudar a tu prrrrrima!

Carlos: jaja! vamos ya sabes que Golden y yo solo somos amigos

Golden: (idiota) si claro

AMLC21: TENGAN -LES DA DINERO- TRAIGAN UNA GRAN PIÑATA... NOOOO TRAIGANSE UNAS 5 PIÑATAS Y MUCHISIMOS DULCES

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaah por fin! quisiera ir a presumirles a los Hernandez todo esto jajaja!

AMLC21: LUEGO LO HACEMOS, PRIMERO HAY QUE DECORAR EL ARBOL, VAMOS!

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Toy Freddy: yo que hago?

Spring: y yo?

AMLC21: MMM VEAMOS... SPRING VE A COMPRAR LAS BOTELLAS DE VINO, TOY FREDDY TE ACOMPAÑARA

Toy Freddy: de acuerdo jefa!

Spring: ok

Scott: emm y nosotros?

AMLC21: USTEDES DISFRUTEN DE LA SALA Y RELAJENSE, SE LO MERECEN

Scarlett: ire a prepararme una bebida de chocolate, quieren una?

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mas tarde otros dos camiones ejecutivos habían llegado...

Bonbon: mas gente? a quien mas invitaste?

AMLC21: JEJE YA LO VERAN...

Por la entrada principal van entrando los chicos de Undertale y del otro camión otros mas...

Lobox: hola!

Todos: hola Lobox!

Bonnie: tambien los invitaste? genial! la fiesta se arma a lo grande!

Bulgy: hola! cuanto tiempo sin vernos chicos!

Todos: hola!

Pursuit: jojojo! feliz navidad!

Todos: hola Pursuit!

Rebe: hola mis queridos chicos

Todos: hola profesora Rebe!

Bonnie: ahora si que nos van a enseñar a mover el bote! ya queremos verla en acción!

Golden: oye si... "acción"

Chica: no empieces Golden!

Gisell: hola!

Todos: hola Giz!

Sans: hola compañera

Gisell: -sonrojada- aaaaah Sans...

Joseph: hola chicos

Todos: hola!

Freddy: mmm tu no participaste mucho cierto, pero bueno, bienvenido seas

Ana: hola!

Todos: hola Anita!

Carlos: -con cara de miedo- aaaah enfermera... jeje

AMLC21: NO VIENE A TRABAJAR, NO TE PREOCUPES

Lucius: hola!

Todos: Lucius! hola!

Spring: hola Lucius... jeje

Papyrus: hola Gran Lucius! bienvenida

Citlali: hola chicos

Golden: amiga!

Freddy: genial que hayas venido!

Franco: -llega abrazando a todo el mundo- hola!

Papyrus: Gran Avendaño! compañero! es genial verte por aqui!

Milena: hola a todos!

Todos: hola Milena!

Freddy: bienvenida! esto se pondra genial jeje

Estarlin: hola chicos

Todos: Estarlin! hola

AMLC21: ES GENIAL QUE HAYAS VENIDO (Y MEJOR QUE HAYAS COMENTADO TU VISITA EN UN REVIEW XD)

Tom: hola!

Todos: hola Tom!

Puppet: hola Tomy!

Enightmare: hola!

Todos: hola!

Freddy: mmm ya no te recuerdo bien, pero creo que te hemos visto

Golden: no seas grosero!

AMLC21: BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS, COMO SABEN PASARAN TODA LA SEMANA AQUI, Y BUENO, HOY ES NOCHEBUENA

Bonnie: y mañana Navidad!

AMLC21: Y ESTAMOS PREPARANDO TODO, ANDEN PUEDEN HACER LO QUE GUSTEN

Carlos: yo ire a ayudar a Chica con la cena

Papyrus: quien me acompañará a hacer espagueti?

Franco: yo!

Citlali: oigan puedo ir con ustedes Freddy y Golden

Golden: claro vamos

Tom: puedo ayudar con las decoraciones Billy?

Bboy: si vamos

Puppet: si ayúdanos

Mangle: Estarlin, Lobox, quieren ayudarnos

AMLC21: VAMOS, AYUDEN A PONER EL ARBOL

El árbol era bastante grande, y había infinidad de adornos, las hijas de Charly estaban jugando en las cajas llenas de adornos tambien

Mangle: aaaaaaah encontre a la relomon blanca! jajaja

Foxy: esa pequeña te sigue mucho

Lucius: -colgando adornos en el árbol- que bonito esta quedando!

Mas noche...

Bulgy: -tomando el microfono del escenario- y bien chicos ha llegado la hora de...

MTT: YO SOY EL QUE ANUNCIA... EJEM.. ATENCION HAY LLEGADO LA HORA DE LA CENA, TODOS PASEN POR FAVOR AL COMEDOR

Todos fueron al enorme comedor que habia

Ximena: hola! siento llegar tarde

Todos: hola!

Mangle: que hacias?

AMLC21: COF... COF... DESPIDIÉNDOSE DE LALO... COF COF...

Ximena: -inflando su cara cual Jigglipuff- claro que no... estaba cerrando el Draw Inn, para que Perka y los demás pudieran ir a festejar

Luis: ya llegue también

Franco: Luis! -lo abraza- cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos

Chica había preparado un gran banquete, había una pierna horneada en su jugo, pavo, jamon horneado, tamales, y sus tipicos acompañamientos como ensaladas, pan relleno de queso crema, espagueti preparado de muchas formas diferentes, entre ellas el espagueti de Papyrus, puré de papa, etc. Y que decir de la mesa de postres que Toy chica no dejaba para que los zorros no fueran a tocarla aun, entre los postres habia pay de queso, postre de bombones con fruta, pasteles, galletas, pudin, flan, gelatinas, y sin faltar las casitas y galletas de jengibre.

Todos se reunieron a cenar en la gran mesa donde todos cupieron

Scott: -comiéndose una pierna de pavo- mmm que rica cena! por fin una navidad decente

Scarlett: -mordiendo un pan y otra pierna de pavo al mismo tiempo- mmm jamás habia comido tal cosa

Pursuit: y por eso Chica ganó en Master chef

Chica: oh gracias Pursuit!

Kristal: -aparece- lo siento, llegue tarde, lo que pasa es que andaba con Charly y Santa...

AMLC21: SSSSHHHH NO DIGAS NADA

Kristal: emm ok... veo que ya estan comiendo, Charly llegara pronto y tambien vendrá AMLCSJ

Todos: ok

Foxy y Mangle se atascaban de trozos y trozos de pierna con puré y se sirvieron una montaña de espagueti

Chica: dan pena ajena! coman con mas seriedad

Foxy: -con la boca llena- dile eso a Scarlett tambien!

Estarlin: porque no trajeron a Goku y los demás de DBZ?

AMLC21: ELLOS SE VAN A FESTEJAR CON LA RICHACHONA DE BULMA, POR ESO NO VIENEN, TAMBIEN LA PASAN MUY BIEN

Lobox: y en año nuevo nos quedaremos aqui tambien?

AMLC21: CLARO, POR ESO LES DIJE QUE EMPACARAN SUS COSAS PARA UNA SEMANA, PASAREMOS AQUI TODO EL FIN DE AÑO

Citlali: oiste Lucius! una semana viviremos con todos ellos, jeje estoy ansiosa por ver las noches entre Freddy y Golden

Golden: te puedes unir a nosotros

Citlali: siii!

Despues de la cena...

Charly: lamento haber llegado algo tarde, pero ya saben como es esto, pero ya lo dejé al corriente con todo, ahorita pasa por aqui

AMLCSJ: Hola, ya llegamos para seguir festejando con ustedes...

De repente escuchan un ruido crujiendo en el techo

Todos: que fue eso!

Un horrible monstruo habia aparecido frente a ellos...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

/?/?: vine a llevarme a los niños malos!

AMLC21: HAY TE HABLAN LUIS

Luis: oye!

AMLC21: Y XIMENA

Ximena: no!

Charly: rayos! es Krampus!

Krampus: soy Krampus, la contraparte de Santa Claus, y me llevo a los niños malos en mi saco! y aqui hay muchos niños malos, por ejemplo esos zorros!

Foxy: oye!

Mangle: claro, tomenos como niños cuando les conviene!

Foxy: yo no dejaré que te lleven querida pirata

Charly: tu que sabes Krampus, ellos han sufrido mucho

Kristal: con que Krampus... el ministerio de magia te busca, debes dinero en Gringotts

Puppet: este sujeto pertenece a la dimension de la magia!

Kristal: es como Santa, son seres con magia

Krampus: voy a castigar a todos los mal portados

Spring: pues ya estuvo que nos llevaste a todos

Chica: oye! yo me porto bien

Bonnie: yo tambien

AMLCSJ: Aqui nadie se lleva a nadie!

Zorua estaba detras de su entrenadora, y las relomon detras de su padre

AMLCSJ: no te llevaras a nadie de aqui esta noche, ellos podran portarse mal, pero no son malos

Krampus: hay quejas y mas quejas del par de zorros, y de algunos mas de ustedes

AMLCSJ: bien no queria llegar a esto, Charly, vamos a atraparlo!

Charly y AMLCSJ atraparon a Krampus y lo amarraron para que Kristal lo llevara al ministerio

Mangle: ay que bueno que ya se lo llevaron

AMLC21: BIEN SIGAMOS CON LA FIESTA ENTONCES!

LUEGO DE COMER ALGUNOS POSTRES SALIERON A ROMPER LAS PIÑATAS...

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii! piñata!

Entre Charly y AMLCSJ sostuvieron la piñata desde muy alto para que todos le pegaran

Freddy: yo primero!

Golden: uuuy Freddy agarra bien ese palote!

Freddy: con este te voy a dar a ti

Golden: aaah

Chica: basta! dale Freddy

Minutos despues, terminaron rompiendo las piñatas y peleandose por los dulces, muchos salieron heridos al entrar en la batalla por los dulces

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaah todos me tocaron al intentar ir por los dulces

Golden: oie cy!

Carlos: -todo golpeado- tengo dulces!

Franco: y yo!

Chica: Mangle me mordió por meterme a los dulces!

Bonnie: tengo un tejocote

Foxy: quien fue el desalmado que le puso tejocotes a las piñatas!

Freddy: Scott me dijo!

Scott: oye! si pero el año pasado, ahora pudiste echarle mejores cosas

Scarlett: -con un costal lleno de los tejocotes que nadie quiso- pues con esto puedo hacer un rico ponche

Luego de haber roto las piñatas, todos entraron a la sala principal donde Bonnie y Bonbon ahora se pondrían a tocar música y algunos cantarían cancioncitas de navidad...

Freddy: bueno esta es de todos los chicos del orfanato para todos ustedes amigos... Listos!

Todos: siiiii!

 _Chica: Otro año que queda atrás,_

 _Bonbon: mil momentos que recordar._

 _Mangle: Otro año, mil sueños más_

 _Todos: hechos realidad._

 _Golden: Los problemas vienen y van_

 _Bonnie: y al final todo sigue igual._

 _Puppet: No hay montaña que pueda más,_

 _Todos: que la voluntad._

 _Freddy:_  
 _Alzo mi copa aquí,_  
 _para brindar por ti,_  
 _y desearte lo mejor._

 _Todos:_

 _Navidad, feliz Navidad,_  
 _vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar._  
 _Navidad, dulce Navidad,_  
 _es calor de hogar._

 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya llegó la Navidad._  
 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya está aquí la Navidad._

 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya llegó la Navidad._  
 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya está aquí la Navidad._

 _Chica: Gira el mundo, gira el reloj_

 _Mangle: gira el viento, la mar y el sol._

 _Foxy: Dale vuelta a tu corazón_

 _Todos: y llénalo de amor._

 _Todos:_  
 _Navidad, feliz Navidad,_  
 _vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar._  
 _Navidad, dulce Navidad,_  
 _es calor de hogar._

 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya llegó la Navidad._  
 _Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,_  
 _que ya está aquí la Navidad._

Todos: Bravo!

Bonnie: ahora que empiece el rock y las cumbias!

Algunos bebieron vino y este tipo de bebidas... pero antes de emborracharse de verdad todos reclamaban sus regalos

Foxy: jefa nos compraste regalos?

AMLC21: EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LLEGARAN, NO SE PREOCUPEN

Luego por la chimenea entró Santa

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! no puedo creerlo es...

Todos: es Santa!

Charly: te tardaste, ya iba a ir por ti!

Santa: si no hubieras dejado chaneques por doquier esto no hubiera pasado, bueno, ustedes han sido buenos chicos y les traje sus regalos

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Las pequeñas de Charly estaban muy emocionadas al conocer a Santa Claus...

Santa: que lindas niñas! aqui tienen sus regalos

Santa comenzó a sacar de su saco muchísimos regalos..

Santa: para las pequeñas Relomon y Zorua, unos bonitos juguetes y unas mordederas

Mangle: aaah -mirando a la relomon blanca- mirala como muerde!

Foxy: vaya cosas que le enseñas Mangle!

Santa: mmm Lucius... tu no pediste regalo en especifico, pero mira a tu alrededor...

Todo el mundo le dio una sonrisa sincera a Lucius

Santa: has hecho buenos amigos, amigos que te aprecian, y bueno para que tengas algo que abrir -le entrega una cajita-

Lucius: muchas gracias! -lo abre- aaah una bufanda roja como la de Papyrus! es genial!

Ximena: yo te quiero dar esto! -le entrega una caja con una computadora-

Lucius: gracias!

AMLC21: pues yo también te daré algo -le da todos los tomos del manga Watashi ga Motete Dousunda que van hasta ahora-

Santa: Carlos, aqui tienes el libro de cocina que pediste

Carlos: gracias! justo lo que yo quería!

Santa: y para Young Toriel unos guantes de cocina nuevos

Young Toriel: (si olvide ponerla pero ella también estaba) Gracias!

AMLC21: Y DE MI PARTE PARA EL PRRRRRRRRIMO CARLOS UNA FIGURA COLECCIONABLE DE DBZ, ES BROLY

Santa: ahora para Lobox, un arpón (como el de Scorpion de Mortal Kombat)

Lobox: genial! gracias!

AMLC21: Y DE MI PARTE UN KIT DE CUIDADO PARA TU PELAJE DE LOBO XD

Santa: ahora para Bulgy, un greninja real -lo entrega en una pokebola con un moño-

AMLC21: Y YO TE REGALO UN TICKET PARA QUE PASES A LA DIMENSION POKEMON A ENTRENAR, TAL VEZ NO TAN EFICIENTE COMO MI DISPOSITIVO DE TRANSPORTE, PERO AHORA PODRÁS ENTRAR MAS SEGUIDO AL MUNDO POKEMON

Santa: y ahora el buen Pursuit, a ti te tengo una patineta todo terreno y unos audifonos

Pursuit: gracias! justo lo que yo quería!

AMLC21: Y YO TE DOY UNA MOCHILA DE POKEMON PARA QUE CARGUES TODAS LAS ARMAS QUE QUIERAS, DEL TAMAÑO QUE QUIERAS, TODAS CABRAN AHI.

Santa: a ver... sigue Rebecca, para ti hay unos bonitos cuadernos de hojas resistentes a todo maltrato y unos lapices infinitos a los que nunca se les acabará la punta, y bueno, creo que quieres algo mas...

Papyrus: Santa me dijo que querías un abrazo mio

Rebe: -sonrojada- sii!

Papyrus abraza a Rebecca

Franco: alguien mas en la guerra Lucius

Lucius: cual guerra?

AMLC21: Y YO TE REGALO UNA CARPETA (FOLDER) DE ARGOLLAS CON MUCHAS HOJAS DE COLORES PARA QUE ESCRIBAS

Santa: para Gisell, una chaqueta como la de Sans

Gisell: genial!

Sans: yo te traje una botella de catsup

Gisell: -sonrojada- gracias!

AMLC21: Y YO TE REGALO UN SANS DE PELUCHE

Santa: para Joseph... un Iphone 7

Joseph: vaya! genial!

AMLC21: Y YO... EMM PUES NO TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN PERO TE TRAJE UN PROTECTOR PARA TU IPHONE PARA QUE NO SE DAÑE SI SE CAE

Santa: para Anita, un uniforme nuevo

Ana: gracias!

AMLC21: Y YO UNA CAJA PARA GUARDAR TUS HERRAMIENTAS DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS CON ALGODÓN, VENDAS, AGUA OXIGENADA, ETC

Santa: para Citlali... vaya... emm una coleccion de dildos

Citlali: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Golden: esa es mi amiga Citlali!

AMLC21: Y YO TE TRAIGO EL LIBRO DEL KAMASUTRA PARA QUE PRACTIQUES POSICIONES COMO LA GOLDEN

Citlali: Mundo de la perversión! ahi voy!

Santa: para el buen Franco, tu no pediste nada en especifico, pero tenemos para ti un celular nuevo para que puedas seguirte comunicando con tus amigos

AMLC21: Y DE MI PARTE CAJAS Y CAJAS DE ESPAGUETI

Santa: Milena... para ti un Iphone 7 tambien

Milena: gracias!

AMLC21: Y YO TE DOY TAMBIEN UN KIT DE FUNDA Y COSAS PARA CUIDADO DE TU IPHONE

Santa: para el buen Estarlin un sceptile con mega piedra

AMLC21: Y DE MI PARTE UN TICKET TAMBIÉN PARA QUE VAYAS AL MUNDO POKEMON A ENTRENAR

Lobox: jeje que curioso, tambien entrenaras, vamos juntos jeje

Estarlin: muy bien!

Santa: Tom... tu no pediste nada, pero te traje algo simbolico -le entrega una caja con unas bocinas en forma de un Ferrari 488 gtb-

AMLC21: Y YO TE REGALO UN PASE PARA QUE VAYAS A MODIFICAR A TODOS LOS AUTOS QUE QUIERAS

Santa: para Enightmare un temmie y una katana

Temmie: hola soy Temmie!

AMLC21: MMM PUES YO TE REGALO UN CUADERNO PARA QUE VAYAS ENSAYANDO TU ESCRITURA DE HISTORIAS

Santa: mmm Charly... mira sobre ti...

Charly: que cosa? -ve un muérdago sobre el, y ademas esta cerca de Krystal

Krystal: -se sonroja- yo...

Freddy: es tradición...

Charly: emm pues... -besa a Krystal-

Todos: uuuuuwuuuuu!

Krystal: -sonrojada- emm bueno, fue por tradición! fue todo

Todos: jajajaja!

Mangle: ah Santa, no le hemos dado sus galletas -le da un plato de galletas y Foxy un vaso de leche-

Santa: los chicos del orfanato, ustedes son los mas problematicos jojojo! pero no por eso son chicos malos, ahora vamos con ustedes...

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Santa: ahi van los regalos para ustedes...

Chica- unos sartenes Diamond star

Bonnie- una guitarra de ultima generacion

Toy Chica- un kit de maquillaje profesional

Toy Freddy- una motocicleta Harley Davidson

Freddy - un traje nuevo y un microfono inalambrico para que cantes y convoques a todos a juntas

Golden - Dildos y mas dildos de distintos tamaños, formas y texturas

Puppet - un set de calderos de distintos grosores y tamaños

Bboy - muchos globos y un kit de pintura profesional

Bonbon- una guitarra de ultima generacion

Spring - Una MACBOOK PRO MLVP2E/A

Foxy - un barco a escala del Caleouche, un supuesto barco fantasma

Mangle- un barco a escala del Octavius, otro barco de una leyenda

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Santa: para Ximena una tableta grafica y un Mutsumi Senpai de peluche

Ximena: yeeeeeeeeeei!

Santa: Para Luis un Nintendo 3DS con todos los juegos existentes hasta ahora para esta consola

AMLC21: Y MI REGALO?

Santa: y para ti tus 12 chicos del orfanato en Plush y la colección completa de figuras de FNAF originales de Scott Cawthon. Y una mochila nueva para la escuela.

AMLC21: GENIAL!

Scott: queeee? yo...

Santa: para el señor Scott, un kit para rasurarse y ropa nueva, y para Scarlett la cubeta de legos que siempre deseo de niña

Scarlett: aaaaaaaaaaah Gracias!

Pursuit: pues yo tambien les traje regalos

a bon bon: la guitarra y el bajo que le prometí en las entrevistas autografiados por slash y duff mackaguen el guitarrista y bajista de guns and roses  
a bonnie: un pase especial para tocar con system of a down en vivo  
a freddy y toy freddy: un kit de cuidado de sombreros  
a toy chica: un recetario de los postres mas deliciosos del mundo  
a chica: un viaje a italia para un tour de preparar pizza  
a mangle y foxy: un viaje al royal de cameron y pases de invitados para todos  
a spring: a ti te doy unos procesadores para optimisar tu pc  
puppet: a ti te dare un libro de hechisos profesionales  
a bboy: a ti te doy un globo que al estallarlo saca mas pequeños  
a golden: una caja de consoladores nueva  
a amlc21: un marco con una foto de los chicos del orfanato y tu  
a scott y scarllet: un viaje a malibu  
a todos los lectores unas galletas

Tom: yo tambien les traje a todos un regalo

Freddy un sombrero tipo hipster (el bombín, el otro aburre un poco) y una cadena  
A chica y t chica un ser de cocina y elementos de postre, y de paso hace mousse de chocolate y unos aretes  
A bonnie (esta me las debes vieja) traje a Paul Mccartney para pasar un ratito y te firma la guitarra y una chaqueta  
A bonbon una consola para empezar a componer música electrónica (mepa que vas a tener futuro con eso amiga) y un buzo cerrado con el dibujo de auriculares  
A Tred (toy Freddy) mi gran rival, una Ducati sport 1000 y ropa de motocross  
A Billy (bboy) un avión Mustang (dale amigo anímate,un globo esta bueno estas en el aire,pero aveces hay que ir rápido ¿no?  
A spring una PC gamer bien armada y unos guantes de dedos abiertos  
A puppet una chamarra y un gorro de lana  
A Maggi (mangle), bueno tiene el Subaru brz y unas zapatillas Adidas  
Fox una mano robótica (porque no sea cosa que le claves el garfio a alguien) y modificó esa mano para que pueda tener el garfio dentro y poder sacarlo para alguna situación  
Y a Golden un juego de baile y para animar traje a Bruno mars y Jason Derulo  
Para Scott y Scarlett tengan esto,un bolso con mucha plata (no pregunten, además lo necesitan)  
Fox y Maggi no hagan tener que gastar todo en sus estupideces, par de pajeros,maggi mucho no puedo hacer así que sólo seran dos sapes en la cabeza y a vos Fox te bajo la jeta(cara) a trompadas ¿estamos?

Foxy y Mangle: queeeee!

Scott: aaaah dinero!

Scarlett: genial Scott, ahora si tendremos para las uvas de año nuevo

Scott: pero nos quedaremos aqui de todas formas

Santa: bueno, me retiro, tengo muchas casas que visitar aun

Charly: -aun algo acalorado despues de su beso con Krystal- emm seguire ayudandote Santa

AMLCSJ: yo tambien voy! hasta al rato chicos

Santa: ah claro, a ti no te di nada, eso de que vengan de dimensiones diferentes me confunde, toma esto, es un reloj que cambia la hora y fecha segun la epoca y lugar en el que te encuentres, sabe cuando viajas al pasado o futuro y se adapta con facilidad a la hora del lugar en donde estes, incluso te da la temperatura del ambiente

AMLCSJ: genial! gracias, esto me es muy utlil para mi trabajo de patrullera del tiempo

Santa: y para todos los de Undertale también les dejo sus regalos aqui -les da a todos una caja-

Todos: gracias Santa!

Bonnie: a seguir festejando!

Despues de haber recibido sus regalos y ponerse a disfrutarlos siguieron con la fiesta, pusieron musica, se emboracharon algunos, siguieron cayendo debajo de los muerdagos... entre ellos Carlos que terminó besando a Toriel y Bonbon, Spring de alguna forma hizo lo posible para que le tocara besarse con Lucius y Franco se besó con Papyrus, Foxy besó a Mangle infinidad de veces porque se la llevaba a proposito a los muerdagos y la alejaba de los demas, a Chica le tocó besarse hasta con Puppet y Citlali.

A las 3 de la mañana los que aun quedaron despiertos por estar borrachos se quedaron haciendo desastre en la sala

El Freddy estaba desnudo y Foxy le habia metido la punta del arbol en el... bueno ya se imaginan por donde

La chica estaba tirada en la mesa abrazando los restos del pavo navideño

La Golden estaba junto a Citlali con dildos en las manos y en otros lugares

Foxy aun estaba cerca del arbol navideño que le estaba metiendo a Freddy tirado en la alfombra y sin camisa

Toy Chica estaba acostada en el sillon con un celular en la mano, al parecer estaba grabando todo

Toy Freddy estaba con la motocicleta dentro de la sala y durmió abrazandola desnudo

Bboy y Puppet estaban en un rincon rodeados de botellas de vino

Mangle estaba colgada en la pared igual que un cuadro decorativo

Bonnie y Bonbon se quedaron dormidos en el escenario

Spring estaba con los pantalones abajo abrazando la caja de la pc

Los demas que se quedaron viendo los desastres estaban tirados por ahi tambien, pero en situaciones menos vergonzosas que los demás

AMLC21 estaba tapada con la cortina junto a las cajas y envolturas de regalo en un rincon

Carlos estaba tambien tirado a media sala rodeado de chaneques

Al dia siguiente

AMLC21: -CON DOLOR DE CABEZA- FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaah!

Scott: feliz navidad!

Scarlett: feliz navidad!

Chica: claro, como ustedes no tomaron nada

Bonnie: bueno a esperar ahora la fiesta de fin de año

Todos: jajajaja!

 **FIN DE LA NAVIDAD...**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

 **Y ESTO FUE EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, AQUÍ MISMO SUBIRÉ LO DEL AÑO NUEVO EN OTRO CAPITULO**

 **QUE TODOS PASEN FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y SIN IMPORTAR SI TIENEN REGALOS O NO, O UNA GRAN CENA O UNA CENA SIMPLE Y SENCILLA, RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE PUEDEN TENER UNA NAVIDAD FELIZ EN ESTE, SU MUNDO DE FANFICTION. SOY AMLC21 A SU SERVICIOS! Y SALUD CHICOS...**


	3. AÑO NUEVO 2017

**Especial Navidad y año nuevo parte 2**

* * *

Domingo 25 de Diciembre...

Los que habían tomado en noche buena estaban crudos el domingo, pero Puppet los curó con magia, ahora solo faltaba esperar una semana para el siguiente festejo, el del año nuevo...

Scott: yo propongo...

Scarlett: tu no propones nada! la jefa es AMLC21 y ella hara lo que guste para el año nuevo

AMLC21: DE HECHO PENSABA QUE AHORA NO SE COMPLICARAN TANTO LA EXISTENCIA CON LA CENA Y SOLO IR POR POLLO Y UNAS PIZZAS

Chica: nada de eso! yo lo hago! pollo frito y pizza eh... ok

Freddy: yo me apunto para la pizza

AMLC21: YO IRE EL SÁBADO A BUSCAR LAS UVAS PARA LOS DESEOS, POR MIENTRAS PASEN UNA FELIZ ESTANCIA EN MI CASA...

Lunes 26 de Diciembre...

Como Chica amaba cocinar en la cocina de la mansion preparó el desayuno para todos los huespedes de ella...

Chica: buenos dias a todos, les he preparado un chocolate caliente, unos huevos con tocino y salchichas, chilaquiles y pan tostado con mantequilla y queso cotage, y miel; jugo de naranja recién exprimido, también tengo ponche de frutas calentito con los tejocotes de la piñata.

Foxy: por fin los tejocotes sirven de algo

Chica: siempre sirven! que ustedes no los valoren por culpa de los dulces es su problema

Spring: -con Franco colgando de su espalda- buenos dias...

Franco: -se suelta de Spring- buenos dias! -abraza a Chica-

Chica: bueno días.. jajaja siempre tan expresivo y cariñoso...

Golden: buenos dias a todos!

Freddy: hola!

Citlali: hola chicos!

Lucius: Citlali! vienes de la misma habitación de los osos!

Citlali: pase la noche con ellos, que tiene de malo

Lucius: tenias que ser!

Mangle: buenos dias! Foxy vamos a jugar afuera en el gran patio de la jefa

Foxy: claro que iremos, pero debemos desayunar antes

Mangle: ok

Pursuit: hey! hola todo mundo

Todos: hola Pursuit!

Pursuit: han visto mi mochila con armas?

Freddy: no

Pursuit: rayos...

Charly: -deja a sus hijas en unas sillas especiales para que desayunen- donde esta carlos, dijo que no podia sacarse a los chaneques de encima

AMLCSJ: no tengo idea, luego lo ayudamos, comamos algo

Carlos: aaaah Chaneques!

Krystal: Charly! esto es tu culpa!

Charly: -sonrojado aun por lo del beso- mmmia! mi culpa! porque?

AMLCSJ: tu los trajiste recuerdas, y como eres similar... es mas, eres igual a Carlos, no se le despegan

Charly: ya pues, ven, te quitare los chaneques

Martes 27 Diciembre...

Pursuit: -sale corriendo de su habitación- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todos: que pasa?

Pursuit: hay... arañas!

Ximena: -intentando silbar... (intentando, no sabe silbar) -

Muffet: son mis pequeñas arañas, no sabia donde estaban

Ximena: jajajaja!

Pursuit: tuuuu!

Ximena: voy al hotel

Golden: oie cy!

Ximena: no a eso, soy la dueña del hotel, recuerdas

Freddy: si claro jejeje

Bonnie: rompí un violin!

Bonbon: pero Bonnie, es que quisiste tocarlo como guitarra eléctrica

Spring: la jefa es rica, no importa

Bboy: jefa! rompieron tu violín!

AMLC21: QUE... NO ME INTERESA, SOLO DÉJENLO COMO ESTABA

Bonnie: dudo que pueda dejarlo como estaba

Miércoles 28 de Diciembre...

Toy Chica: Mangleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: que pasa?

Toy Chica: porque hay gatos en el horno

Mangle: me dijo la jefa que los pusiera en un lugar calientito

AMLC21: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MIS GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Chica: tranquila, aun no esta tan caliente, ademas miralos estan vivos

AMLC21: MENOS MAL -CARGA AL EJERCITO DE GATITOS Y LOS LLEVA A UN CUARTO ESPECIAL PARA ELLOS- NO VOLVERE A DEJARLOS EN MANOS DE MANGLE

Foxy: Mangle! mataste mas gatos?

Mangle: yo no mato a los gatos... bueno... no intencionalmente... -se pone a llorar- aaaaah Napstablook!...

Napstablook: -aparece- me hablaban?

Mangle: ah... no, hablaba de un gato que llamé Napstablook... aaah mi gato...

Naps: ok... seguire en el deposito de basura, me siento bien entre la basura, me siento tan... en familia...

Todos: aaah... pobrecito...

Jueves 29 de Diciembre...

Papyrus: Sans! porque dejaste tus calcetines en mi cuarto!

Sans: no son mis calcetines

Papyrus: conozco tus calcetines cuando los veo, el único que lava la ropa soy yo!

Sans: creo que mis calcetines se encariñaron contigo Paps

Gisell: Sans Senpai! conseguí la catsup

Sans: perfecto -desaparece junto con Giz-

Papyrus: aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Lucius: -toca la puerta- hola!

Papyrus: hola compañera huesuda! que te trae por aqui?

Lucius: -algo sonrojada- yo te ppuedo ayudar a limpiar tu habitacion

Spring: -llega como rayo a interrumpir- no es decente meterse a las habitaciones de un chico soltero!

Lucius: me estas diciendo indecente!

Spring: -nervioso- emm no! claro que no, jamás haría tal cosa, yo solo creo que deberia acompañarte otro hombre mientras estas aqui...

Bonbon: -enojada- bien dicho... otro hombre, pero no tu! -se lo lleva de la oreja que no tiene rota y voltea sonriendole a Lucius- ahorita te mando a alguien mas, claro... si tu quieres -mirada pervertida-

Lucius: -sonrojada- aaah que le dieron a Bonbon! ella no es así!

Puppet: lo siento, le estaba probando con ella una poción de disminución de inocencia, y vaya que funciona

Papyrus: -toma de la mano a Lucius- bueno compañera, agradezo que me ayudes con la limpieza, pero debo irme a entrenar con Undyne, asi que no podre ayudarte... emm pero si gustas limpiar por mi... yo te lo agradeceria mucho

Lucius: (rayos) ok no hay problema...

Freddy: hay muchos Pokemons por la mansion, no creen?

Estarlin: regresen todos!

Lobox: -lanzando pokebolas- regresen! regresen!

AMLCSJ: y es por eso que no mucha gente debería jugar entre las dimensiones

Charly: dejalos, se divierten

Kristal: Puppet te felicito, esa pocion quedo bastante bien, tu amiga Bonbon ya se ve mas normal

Puppet: gracias, pero preferimos que sea como es, esperaremos a que pase el efecto en 2 horas

Spring: Bonbon estará 2 horas así, pues me parece que es algo enojona

Bonbon: Spring! nada de molestar a Lucius!

Spring: si ya se...

Viernes 30 de Diciembre...

AMLC21: ATENCIOOOOOOOOOOON! TODOS FORMADOS EN LA SALA AHORA!

Todos fueron a la sala

Freddy: que ocurre?

AMLC21: TRAJE NUEVOS INVITADOS... AQUI ESTAN JENIFER Y WILL

Todos: hola!

Chica: Jenifer

Jenifer: Chica... tu me metiste en problemas... bueno, pero ya esta olvidado.

Will: hola chicos, Foxy viejo amigo! que tal

Foxy: hola

AMLC21: BUENO, PUES LA NAVIDAD YA PASO, PERO AQUI SE QUEDARON LOS REGALOS DE USTEDES, DEJARON UN IPHONE 7 PARA WILL Y UNA CAJITA CON UNA NOTA PARA JENIFER...

 _Nota..._

 _Feliz navidad, mira a tu alrededor y encontraras tu regalo, y disfruta de estos guantes para el frió, atte Santa_

Jenifer: genial!

Will: de esto estaba hablando! este lugar es genial

AMLC21: BIEN MAÑANA POR FIN SERA LA CENA DE AÑO NUEVO, Y SI NOS PUSIMOS BORRACHOS EN NAVIDAD, RECUERDEN QUE EL AÑO NUEVO ES TODAVIA PEOR, ASI QUE TAMBIEN TENDREMOS PURA BEBIDA FUERTE

Tom: Gancias!

Foxy: de nada!

Tom: nooo, Gancias con Sprite! es una bebida, no la recuerdan!

Ana: los dejo tomar, pero recuerden que el alcohol es dañino para la salud

Mangle: si el alcohol es dañino para la salud, porque lo usas para curar gente?

Todos: aaaay Mangle!

Foxy: oigan si es cierto

Enightmare: que mas haremos en año nuevo a parte de emborracharnos hasta las chanclas?

Chica: pues supongo que las uvas

Bonnie: y musica!

Rebe: Bonbon y yo cantamos

Bonbon: siiiiii!

Sabado 31 de Diciembre... (Y ultimo dia del año 2016)

Mangle: hoy se acaba el año!

Foxy: uvas!

Mangle: deseos!

Foxy y Mangle: comidaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Freddy: y emborracharse hasta las chanclas

Golden: esta noche nos la vamos a pasar genial

AMLC21: IRE POR LAS UVAS, NECESITO MUCHAS PORQUE SERAN 12 PARA CADA UNO...

Spring: se me hace un ritual algo ridiculo lo de las uvas

Golden: pero bien que te las tragas

Spring: si, pero en la cuenta regresiva ni da tiempo de pensar en 1 deseo por cada mendiga uva y comerlos antes de que se acabe el tiempo

Bonnie: hazle como los zorros, ellos piden como 10 veces el mismo deseo por cada uva

AMLC21: ES CIERTO, NO CREO QUE HAYA ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE DE TIEMPO DE PENSAR UN DESEO POR UVA, ASI QUE LE HAREMOS ASI... TODOS DIREMOS UN DESEO PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO Y PUES NOS COMEMOS LAS UVAS PARA NO PERDER LA TRADICION

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: 12 deseos

Freddy: 12 chicos del orfanato

Scott: pidan cosas positivas para el orfanato, yo siempre pido por ustedes

AMLC21: OK, PUES EMPECEMOS CON ESTO... -SALE JUNTO A ZORUA Y PIKACHU A COMPRAR LAS UVAS-

Chica: sera mejor que comience a preparar el pollo

Freddy: y yo las pizzas

Todos: ok...

Despues de unas horas llego AMLC21 con kilos y kilos de uvas (sin semilla afortunadamente) y junto con algunos chicos las lavaron y las pusieron en vasos)

Toy Freddy: yo voy sirviendo el vino en las copas para el brindis

Chica: nada de brindis, primero vamos a cenar

Despues de haber cenado...

Ya eran cerca de las 12, y todos se juntaron en la sala para recibir el año...

AMLC21: ESTO ESTA MAL, NO RECIBIREMOS EL AÑO AQUI... MIREN ESO... -SEÑALA LA TELEVISION-

En la television estaba el festejo de Nueva York, con la bola del año nuevo...

Golden: alla siempre lo hacen en grande, algun dia iremos a festejar el año nuevo allá Freddy?

Freddy: claro que si

AMLC21: NO JAJAJAJA! NADA DE ESO... PODEMOS TENER EL FESTEJO DE NUEVA YORK EN LA COMODIDAD DE NUESTRO PATIO...

Todos salen al patio de la enorme casa y ahi hay una replica de la bola del año nuevo de NY y el lugar estaba iluminado

Freddy: genial!

Krystal: -sacando gorritos para todos- ponganse esto y sientanse en ambiente-

AMLC21: A VER, CHICA! LISTA DE RITUALES DE AÑO NUEVO...

Chica: comer 12 uvas

AMLC21: YA

Chica: el brindis

AMLC21: YA

Chica: barrer..

Todos: barrer?

Chica: que, asi se sacan las malas vibras de la casa

Toy Chica: pero todos estaremos afuera!

Chica: entonces barrer no... emm cargar maletas para los viajes

Bonnie: yo ya tengo la mia!

AMLC21: YA

Chica: usar ropa interior roja para el amor y pasion, blanca para la armonia y la paz, amarillo para el dinero...

AMLC21: YA

Chica: emm en Dinamarca rompen platos

AMLC21: YA

Foxy: yo quiero hacer eso

Chica: quemar objetos que fueron malos recuerdos de este año

AMLC21: YA

Freddy: que quemaremos?

AMLC21: QUEMAREMOS EL SET DE LAS ENTREVISTAS DEL ORFANATO

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: NO SE PREOCUPEN, LO RECONSTRUIRÉ NUEVO

Chica: besarse con su pareja despues de las 12 campanadas

AMLC21: YA. BUENO YO NO, PERO LOS QUE TENGAN LO HACEN

Chica: muchos abrazos para todo el mundo

Franco: wiiiii! yo lo hago!

AMLC21: YA

Chica: disparar armas de fuego

Pursuit: yo lo hago (ya encontré mis armas)

Toy Chica: ja! yo si se disparar

Pursuit: quieres un arma para hacerlo?

Toy Chica: -algo sonrojada- ssssi claro!

AMLC21: YA

Chica: aventar monedas

Estarlin: Meowth dia de pago!

Meowth: meowth!

AMLC21: YA

Chica: bien creo que es todo

Ya eran casi las 12 y todos estaban alrededor del enorme reloj y la bola de año nuevo, casi era hora...

Freddy: ya todos tienen sus uvas?

Todos: siiiii!

Golden: ropa interior?

Todos: siiii!

AMLC21: RAPIDO! CUENTA REGRESIVA... Todos comienzan a comer uvas como pueden...

12... Freddy: Ser un mejor lider... y aprender mas posiciones... y mas diversión...

11... Chica: ser mejor cocinera... que me reconozcan en los restaurantes... bienestar para todos...

10... Golden: mas consoladores... mas accion... aprender mas sobre sexo...

9... Foxy: un barco pirata... y mas dinero... y un barco pirata...

8... Mangle: y muchos dulces, y un barco pirata, y cofres del tesoro, y un barco pirata...

7... Bonnie: ser el mejor artista musical, ser mas musculoso...

6... Bonbon: quiero tocar mejor... que todos mis amigos sean felices... quiero dulces

5... Spring: mas aparatos de computo... aprender a programar java... aprender a dominar los comandos de redes...

4... Puppet: dominar las pociones de personalidad... visitar el ministerio de magia... aprender a teletransportarme a largas distancias...

3... Bboy: globos... felicidad para todos nosotros... mas globos...

2... Toy Chica: mejorar en mis postres... ir a parís... tener mas dinero...

1... Toy Freddy: mejorar mis acrobacias... tener mi propio grupo de motociclistas... ganar una carrera real de motos...

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos se abrazan aun atrargantandose con las uvas...

Mangle: Foxy! el beso!

Foxy: -besa a Mangle pero aun trae uvas en la boca y se atragantan ambos con las uvas-

Mangle y Foxy... aaaaaggggggh!

Bonnie: -abraza fuerte a Chica- Feliz año!

Chica: -escupe las uvas por el apreton- aaaaaaah!

Franco: -abrazando a todos- feliz año!

Pursuit: -disparando hacia el cielo- viva! feliz año!

Toy chica: -también disparando- siiiiiiiiiii!

AMLC21: BRINDIS! -AGARRA SU COPA DE VINO- SALUUUUUD!

Freddy: -aun besando apasionadamente a Golden- uuu si salud!

Lucius: ay no! no quiero tomar

Citlali: vamos, solo unos tragos para el brindis

Gisell: Sans feliz año!

Sans: feliz año a todos

Papyrus: conejo! las maletas!

Bonnie: si! -corre con unas maletas junto a Papyrus-

Estarlin: Meowth dia de pago!

Meowth: meowth... -lanza monedas por todos lados-

Foxy y Mangle se pusieron a romper platos por todos lados

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiii!

Luego brindaron con el vino

Todos: salud!

Lucius: -apenas toma unos tragos y empieza a sentir mareos- aaaaay que loco..

Spring: Lucius!

AMLC21: AQUI ESTÁN LOS MUEBLES PARA QUEMAR!

Entre todos quemaron los muebles viejos

Lobox: -utilizando pokemon tipo fuego- vamos! lanzallamas!

AMLC21: ANTES DE QUE TODOS SE PONGAN BORRACHOS, TODOS DIRAN UN DESEO Y PROPOSITO PARA ESTE AÑO...

Lucius: -ya mas alegre- yo lo que deseo es que todos sean felices! y de proposito ser mas abierta con las personas

Carlos: mi deseo es que todos cumplan sus deseos, y mi proposito es aguantar mas en la Uni

Charly: mi deseo es poder hacer lo que me propongo y mejorar la vida de ciertas personas, y proposito ser el mejor papá

Lobox: deseo una luna llena y mi proposito tener un poquitito más de protagonismo en tus historias

AMLC21: EN SERIO...

Bulgy: deseo el amor de la que me gusta, y emm bueno mi proposito, hacer la tarea

Todos: jajaja!

Pursuit: mi deseo es hacer unos fics igual de buenos que los de la jefa y tener una oportunidad con una chica de mi colegio muy bonita lastima que sea un desastre y nunca me hace caso...

Toy chica: -con una cara de... celos?...- bah!

Pursuit: y propósito quiero hacer que las clases de mecanografía sean escribir fanfics xd y armar un pequeño refugio para animales

Chica: que lindo propósito el de los animales

Rebe: mi deseo es que este año se mejor que el anterior y que pueda actualizar mis fics mas a seguido y que pueda llevar a cabo todos mis proyectos... y mi propósito lo que dije de los fics y si... Mas ejercicio! XD

Gisell: deseo dinero para pagar la deuda de mi tío... y propósito: no fallar con los platos de casa a la próxima...

Joseph: yo deseo que mi novia me crea que no le fui infiel con una z*rra... propósito ser menos malhablado...

Mangle: cuidado con lo que dicen de los zorros!

Ana: yo deseo tener tiempo para estar con mi hermano Felipe, y mi propósito ser mejor hermana y familiar, apenas y hablo con mi familia

Scott: buen propósito

Citlali: deseo dinero y me propongo intentar ser mas fiel a mi novio.

Bonnie: es la Golden numero 2 jajajaja!

Franco: deseo poder llegar a conocer a mas gente interesante como todos ustedes y hacer mas amigos porque los amigos son algo mas valioso que cualquier otra cosa y Propósito es desconectarme de la tecnología y los videojuegos y las fantasías y empezar a socializar mas y cuidar mi salud tanto mental como fisica

Todos: muy bien!

Milena: Deseo que todos pasen un buen año, y que se diviertan y encuentren el amor. Y proposito encontrar a mi amor verdadero. Oigan por cierto les habia traido bufandas a todos, a los chicos del orfanato del color de sus orejas y a los lectores y escritores una bufanda multicolor

Todos: yeeeeeeei!

Estarlin: yo deseo escribir buenos fics y mi propósito es pasar los exámenes

Chica: pues estudia hombre!

Tom: deseo terminar un buen año (aunque se pasó volando). Propósito quizá llegar a encontrar amor

Todos: uuuuu!

Enightmare: llegar a tener el valor de publicar un fandic y llegar a ser por lo menos la mitad de bueno que tú y proposito ser menos cruel con mi hermano ( nótese esto con una risa a lo flowey)...

Todos: ok...

Will: yo deseo tener un estomago mas grande para comer mas lasaña y mi proposito es hacer ejercicios 3 veces al dia!

Jenifer: emm yo deseo... emm no puedo decirlo en publico (deseo poder cofesarmele a Will) pero mi proposito es comenzar una dieta

Will: dieta... no te hace falta, te ves bien... digo... jajajaja! si te hace falta jajaja!

Jenifer: aaay!

AMLCSJ: yo deseo ser mas fuerte y mi proposito es ser mas paciente con el buen Charly

Charly: gracias compañera!

Scott: bueno, mis deseo es salud para todos mis chicos del orfanato y mi proposito es ser mas relajado

Freddy: Muy bien Scott!

Scarlett: mi deseo que todos seamos muy felices y mi proposito es madurar

Todos: jajajaja!

Puppet: pues mi deseo es ser mejor hechicera y me propongo ser menos mandona con Bboy

Bboy: yeeeei! mi deseo es tener mas globos este año, y mi proposito es ser mas independiente

Toy Freddy: mi proposito es ser mas trabajador y mi deseo ser mejor motociclista

Toy chica: deseo se mejor en la reposteria y mi proposito ser mejor persona

Spring: mi deseo es aprender mas sobre la programacion y mi proposito no obsesionarme tanto con la computacion

Freddy: no se puede!

Bonbon: yo deseo que seamos mas felices y mi proposito es ser mejor en matematicas para que Spring me quiera mas

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaah! que tierna

Spring: -avergonzado- oigan! yo quiero a Bonbon! no importa que no seas la chica mas inteligente en las matematicas (aunque me gustaría) pero te quiero como eres.

Todos: aaaah

Chica: mi deseo es salud y armonia para todos en el orfanato y todos nuestros amigos lectores, y mi proposito es ser menos regañona

Bonnie: mi deseo es ser mejor musico y mi proposito sera hacer ejercicio

Freddy: mi deseo es ser un mejor lider y mi proposito es ayudar a todos mis amigos en sus problemas

Golden: mi deseo es tener mucha accion el proximo año y mi proposito es tratar de ser menos pervertida!

Todos: si claro...

Foxy: mi deseo es poder hacer feliz a mi Mangle y mi proposito es ser menos desastroso

Todos: jajaja!

Mangle: mi deseo es que ningun niño en el mundo sufra lo que yo, y mi proposito es aprender a cocinar para Foxy

Foxy: no es necesario querida jejeje!

Ximena: mi deseo es que Senpai se mejore, y mi propósito es no ser tan obsesiva con Mutsumi Senpai

Todos: whaaaaaaaaat!

AMLC21: JAJAJA, OK MMM UN DESEO... PUES MI DESEO ES QUE TANTO MIS SUEÑOS COMO LOS SUYOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD Y MI PROPÓSITO ES NO SER TAN FLOJA Y PONERME A TRABAJAR EN SERIO EN LOS PROYECTOS QUE QUIERO HACER, TANTO DE LA SERIE COMO DE ESTUDIOS Y CLARO EJERCICIO PARA VOLVER A TENER MI CONDICIÓN FÍSICA COMO ANTES Y VOLVER A IR A CORRER DE NUEVO EN CARRERAS.

Los chicos de Undertale no estaban muy acostrumbrados a este tipo de festejos, asi que ellos no dijeron deseos ni propositos, salvo algunos como Sans que se propuso ser menos flojo y Papyrus se propuso ser mas dedicado a sus entrenamientos

Todos: bien!

Luego se fueron a quemar el viejo set de entrevistas, después continuaron tomando y escuchando música...

Unas horas mas tarde...

La mayoría esta vez habia tomado, incluso Lucius habia completado su copa completa de vino, y ya estaba medio borracha

Bonnie: -por un microfono- que onda gente! ya estan todos pedos (borrachos)!

Chica: -borracha- atención... vamos a cantar todos una canción de año nuevo porque... pues es año nuevo -comienza a reirse como loca- eeh bueno vamos... dale Bonnie... -se pone a cantar-

 _ay...si..ay...si..ay si_  
 _concedeme tres deseos_  
 _estrellita del oriente_

 _estrellita del oriente.._

 _que lindos los arreboles cuando el sol_  
 _se va poniendo_  
 _que buenos son los amores_  
 _cuando se llevan por dentro_  
 _ay si corazón,_  
 _ya se van los sinsabores_  
 _y se alegra el sentimiento_

 _que ya se prendió la fiesta..._  
 _que ya se apago el astillo_  
 _que ya el corazón se alegra porque_  
 _tengo el amor mio_  
 _ay si corazón,_  
 _ya se van los sinsabores_  
 _ya llegan los buenos tiempo_  
 _ay si corazón ya se alejan los dolores_  
 _y se alegra el sentimiento_

 _que ya llega el año nuevo_  
 _la fiesta ya esta caliente_  
 _concedeme tres deseos_  
 _estrellita del oriente_

 _concedeme tres deseos_  
 _estrellita del oriente.._

 _por dentro ya se despierta la dulzura del cariño_  
 _ya la vida abre sus puertas_  
 _que en el alma no hace frio_

 _ay si corazón,_  
 _ya se van los sinsabores_  
 _ya llegan los buenos tiempo_  
 _ay si corazon ya se alejan los dolores_  
 _y se alegra el sentimiento_

 _que el campo esta floreciendo_  
 _y el trigo ya esta maduro_  
 _y la flor del año nuevo_  
 _ya esta abriendo su capullo_

 _ay si corazon,_  
 _ya se van los sinsabores_  
 _ya llegan los buenos tiempo_  
 _ay si corazon ya se alejan los dolores_  
 _y se alegra el sentimiento_

 _que ya llega el año nuevo_  
 _la fiesta ya esta caliente_  
 _concedeme tres deseos_  
 _estrellita del oriente_

 _concedeme tres deseos_  
 _estrellita del oriente.._

 _(Cancion Estrellita del Oriente Gloria Estefan)_

Todos: siiiii

Bonnie: también es hora de las cumbias!

Pasaron mas horas...

Scott y Scarlett se cansaron rápido y después de 5 copas cada uno se fueron a dormir antes de que quedaran haciendo el ridículo

Ximena no toma, por ser menor de edad, pero aun asi brindó y se tomo una copa, luego se fue a celebrar con los otros que no tomaban

Pursuit si se echo sus 4 copitas de vino y estaba bien happy tirando balazos a lo loco afuera

Franco no se supo cuanto habia tomado, pero no fue mucho, y se la pasó abrazando a todos en la mansion

Gisell se emborracho junto a Sans, pero no precisamente de vino, sino de Catsup

Lucius se quedó dormida en brazos de Papyrus y el tambien se quedó dormido

Spring estaba tan borracho que se subió a la mesa de billar del area de juegos y se puso a bailar la macarena

Bonbon estaba "disque contando chistes" a todos encima del escenario...

Bonbon: hey... hey todos... diganme... como... como se llama el Foxy... a ver... diganme... pues se llama... se llama Raymundo! jajajajajajajaja!

Toy chica se le echó encima a Pursuit y este se durmió junto con ella

Toy Freddy se vistió de mujer para bailar la canción que estaba tocando el Bonnie de "Tendencias" (sonora Skandalo 100% juarense)

Freddy estaba tirandose a la Citlali en uno de los sillones de la sala

Golden estaba en la cocina jugando con unos pepinos, y con "jugar" se refiere a... bueno ya se imaginan...

Puppet estaba en el techo de la mansion haciendo rituales satánicos

Bboy estaba intentando tener sexo con un globo

Charly no quiso tomar por sus hijas y como buen padre fue a dormir junto con ellas

AMLCSJ tampoco quiso tomar mas porque era capaz de utilizar sus poderes para hacer cosas de las que seguro se arrepentiria despues

Estarlin y Lobox tomaron solo 2 copas y se fueron a seguir entrenando a sus pokemon

Enightmare estaba aun tomandose unas copas de Gancia con Tomas

Chica seguía cantando con mucha alegría las cumbas junto a Bonnie

Luego despertaron a Lucius y se puso a cantar canciones de los Beatles a las cuales muchos le aplaudieron

Los zorros estaban aun afuera destruyendo el escenario de la bola y el reloj y aun aventando platos a todo el mundo

Carlos estaba jugando cartas con AMLC21 pero ella se desespero por haber perdido y rompió la mesa

Krystal tampoco quiso tomar y se encargaba de reparar lo que se rompía

Al amanecer...

De nuevo quedaron terriblemente crudos y con ganas de no haber hecho lo que hicieron...

Freddy: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaay que buen inicio de año, no creen chicos?

Todos: aaaaah... sii...

Mangle: pero que pasó aqui?

Krystal: no se preocupen, yo arreglare todo -con magia arregla todo y tambien ayuda a los demas a quitarse la cruda-

Todos: gracias!

AMLC21: BUENO CHICOS, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU ESTANCIA EN LA MANSIÓN Y LAS FIESTAS, PERO ES HORA DE VOLVER A LO NORMAL, SE ACABARON LAS FIESTAS.

Todos: aaaaaaaaah!

AMLC21: PERO TRANQUILOS, YA VENDRÁN OTROS FESTEJOS

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: pronto volveremos a la escuela de nuevo, no?

AMLC21: ASI ES

Scott: bueno hora de volver al orfanato

Todos tomaron de nuevo los camiones que los habian llevado hasta la mansion y empacaron nuevamente

Chicos del orfanato: adiós jefa!

AMLC21: ADIÓS CHICOS, RECUERDEN QUE AUN DEBEN CUMPLIR CITAS CON GENTE Y BUENO, YA SABEN, ESTEN PENDIENTES PARA LO QUE VENGA

Freddy: siempre estaremos listos para todo

Los invitados tambien se subieron a sus respectivos camiones

AMLC21: ADIOS, Y ESPERO VOLVERLOS A VER POR AQUI EN OTRO FESTEJO

Todos: adios! y FELIZ AÑO!

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo, bienvenido el 2017! y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad... (y tambien cumplan sus propositos eh! no sean flojos)**


End file.
